digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Rumble Arena 2
|publisher=Bandai |designer= |engine= |version= |released=(JP:) July 29, 2004 (NA:) September 7, 2004 |genre= |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings= : Teen (T) : 12+ |platforms= , , |media=1 |requirements= |input= }} is a Digimon fighting game released in 2004 by Bandai Games for the , , and the . It has a similar style of as '' except with a health meter. Characters The game features characters from the first four seasons of the . Each one has their own special moves and digivolutions, as well as slightly varying normal attacks and taunts. Characters ;Starting Playable Characters *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and *' ', who can digivolve to and ;Hidden Playable Characters *' ', who can digivolve to and *'BlackGabumon', who can digivolve to BlackGarurumon and BlackMetalGarurumon *'BlackGuilmon', who can digivolve to BlackGrowlmon and ChaosGallantmon *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' ;Other Characters *' ' *'Phantomon' *'D-Reaper' and the D-Reaper ADR-01: Jeri Type Digidex Levels *''Jungle Ruins'' is a forest setting, with plenty of stumps to jump on. The easiest area, as it is the only one in which you can only be killed by special powerups and opponents. It also has many cheats, such as a Max Digivolution egg underneath the bridge and powerups instantly appearing if the player breaks the trees. *''RubberTree Falls'' is a forest setting as well, but with a waterfall and palm trees. The trees bounce you high, and you must stay on the rocks/trees or be knocked out. *''Danger Gulch'' is an "Old West" setting, with exploding barrels and carts. *''Lava Lake'' has battlers fighting on platforms, with a cage over a river of lava which rises and falls slowly. *''Pier 47'' has the characters fighting on a pier, with moving crates which can knock out a character caught between them and the edges of the screen. *''Steamworks'' is an oil rig in water, with the possibility of knocking out a character who falls in. The stage includes flames and steam which work to this effect. *''The Cannery'' is a factory with moving platforms—whose the tubes on the sides instantly knock out a combatant. *''Twisted Toytown'' is constantly moving side to side. Combatants fight on cookie platforms which crumble away and are shot at by a fire-breathing duck or a wind-up frog firing explosive fish. Unlockable Levels *''Ice Palace'' is a fight on frozen, slippery platforms with icicles which fall to inflict damage. It is unlocked during a boss battle. *''Chaos Wasteland'' is a fight on hexagonal platforms high over an endless vortex inside the D-Reaper. The platforms have a variety of effects; falling down to the vortex, spewing fire, freezing, moving up and down, and reversing their gravity, causing you to float. It is unlocked during a boss battle. Mini-Games *''Crazy Chase'' is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to be the first one to touch Culumon 20 times. *''King of the Hill'' is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to try to gain 20 points first by being the only one on the hill. *''Keep-Away'' is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to try to be the first to get 20 points by keeping the spirit egg from the opponents. *''Collection'' is a battle against 2-4 other opponents to get 50 points by keeping the spirit egg to one's self. *''Digi-Race'' is a battle against 2-4 other opponents where the goal is to digivolve and use the Digimon's special attack three times to win. *''Poison'' adds a poison status which drains the holder's health; it can be given to others. *''Little VS Big'' is a game where, to get a Digivolution, one has to beat the one with it. These are all unlocked randomly in single player mode. Pick-ups the following items (arranged from most common to rarest) *'Health'-The most common pickup in the game. Getting these pickup will hear the sound Ba. They are found at an enemy drop,and will appear in the stage. *'Health Up'-Recovers the life gauge up. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. ::*'Digi-Orb Up'-The digi-orb gauge will fill up. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. *'Invincibilty'-Makes your digimon invincible. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. *'Fire Up'-Your digimon gets on fire without being harmed. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. *'Extra life'-Your digimon gets an extra life. They are commonly seen appearing in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. *'Mystery item'-an item with a ?' symbol. It appears in many places except at Chaos Wasteland. *'Summon Phantomon-Phantomon will appear in at least one minute. It swings its weapon to KO Digimon on the field. *'Lightning Strike'-Thunder strikes will attack randomly. *'Sleepy Time'-All of the opponents will sleep except for the taker of the item. *'Sympathy Pains'- Converts the low health into higher one and vice-versa. *'Digivolve Everyone'- All Digimon will digivolve except those that that have do not have the ability to digivolve or de-digivolve in the game. *'De-Digivolve' Everyone—All Digimon will digivolve back to their Rookie forms except those that that do not have the ability to digivolve or de-digivolve in the game. *'Digi-Nuke'—The rarest and the shortest-lived item. Enemies will give Digi-Orbs except at the one who took the item. *'Digivolution Convolution'- All Rookie Level Digimon will warp digivolve into their Mega forms while Mega Level Digimon will Degenerate to their Rookie forms. Champion level Digimon will either digivolve or de-digivolve depending on their current HP. except those that that have do not have the ability to digivolve or degenerate in the game. *'Piñata Party'- Any digimon will turn into a piñata. The digimon's level doesn't matter Trivia *In the "Jungle Ruins" level, behind the trees and through the water stream, stone statues can be found with food. *After a character is used to clear the game, that character will sometimes announce "Digimon Rumble Arena 2" on the title screen in place of the normal announcer. Cast *Tom Fahn: Agumon *Lex Lang: War Greymon, Omnimon *Kirk Thornton: Gabumon/Garurumon/MetalGarurumon, Omnimon *Jeff Nimoy: Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon *Wendee Lee: Palmon/Togemon/Lillymon *Dave Mallow: Angemon/MagnaAngemon *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Gatomon/Nefertimon/Angewomon *Steven Jay Blum: Guilmon/Growlmon/Gallantmon, Flamedramon, Phantomon *Melodee Spevack: Birdramon/Garudamon *Paul St. Peter: Diaboromon, MaloMyotismon *Michael Sorich: Neemon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Zudomon *R. Martin Klein: Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Veemon *Bridget Hoffman: Patamon Packaging artwork File:Digimon Battle Chronicle (NGC) (NTSC-J).jpg|''Digimon Battle Chronicle'' (NGC) Japan, 2004 File:Digimon Battle Chronicle (PS2) (NTSC-J).jpg|''Digimon Battle Chronicle'' (PS2) Japan, 2004 File:Digimon Battle Chronicle (XBOX) (NTSC-J).jpg|''Digimon Battle Chronicle'' (XBOX) Japan, 2004 File:Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (NGC) (NTSC-U).jpg|''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (NGC) USA, 2004 File:Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (PS2) (NTSC-U).jpg|''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (PS2) USA, 2004 File:Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (XBOX) (NTSC-U).jpg|''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (XBOX) USA, 2004 File:Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (NGC) (PAL).jpg|''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (NGC) Europe, 2004 File:Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (PS2) (PAL).jpg|''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (PS2) Europe, 2004 File:Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (XBOX) (PAL).jpg|''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (XBOX) Europe, 2004 Links *Official Japanese Bandai Website Category:Games Category:2004 Video Games Category:GameCube Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games